gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo
NintendoIsBeast is a meh user that was once part of the Nazi party. His most wanted character is Psyduck, and he is the self-proclaimed Official Villain of the Smash Boards, though most users see through this and just recognize him as an entitled prick. He hates Ridley, Mewtwo, Ghirahim, and especially gay people. Notability NintendoIsBeast is extremely notorious and is a giant troll. NintendoIsBeast feeds off negativity and loves to anger and upset other users. He is unapologetic and ruthless in haring users, but knows what is against the rules and will check himself. NintendoIsBeast is an active member of The Temple of Xod, where he holds the title of Disciple of the Sun's Shadow. This is rumored to be an allusion to his notoriety around the boards. Despite this, he was welcome with open arms and constantly strives to uphold the peace. NintendoIsBeast is a proud German and doesn't understand American traditions and sayings. He is described as a ual, despite finding girls attractive. He is also known as being against the LGBT. Though this may be due to possibly being very, very, very deep in the closet. And has some strange allergies. Relationships NintendoIsBeast hates everyone, even puppies and Kristoff. Occasionally, NintendoIsBeast shows his true feelings towards other users. Toon Zelda NintendoIsBeast loves Toon Zelda for her supposedly great personality and ankles. The love he feels for her is often expressed in his comments. The attraction is not of a ual nature though. NintendoIsBeast likes her flat chest and modest atire. GoddessRosal1na NintendoIsBeast feels strongly enough about her to make an alt based off her namesake. How cute! Yoshi2010 Believe it or not, the two hit it off when Yoshi first joined the boards and he even joined NiB's exclusive friend list. However, when the split between Xod and the Elitists occurred, they became sworn enemies and are now deadly rivals. It was in fact Yoshi who marked the post that got his original account banned. Radori Despite being seen being mean to Radori, he secretly really likes him. NintendoIsBeast is now Radori's senpai after crushing him in a bet about the reveal on 7/14/2014. However, NintendoIsBeast won't notice him because NIB is a big dumb jerk. Shaneikua NintedoIsBeast claims to hate Shaneikua. However, in a thread created by Radori NintendoIsBeast admitted that he has the hots for our Queen Snaneikua by saying he fantasizes of dominating her. The conversation can be read below. He is truly a monster. SalsaSavant NintendoIsBeast has said that he hates SalsaSavant in the past, but they are currently in a secret relationship. The relationship itself is on and off, due to NintendoIsBeast's reluctancy to share his affection for Salsa. The only evidence we have seen so far is a post where NintendoIsBeast proclaimed his love for SalsaSavant. Mikokiri For some reason, Mikokiri hates NIB. Apparently she can't take a joke that wasn't even made toward her. But the joke was still ing offensive to anyone and everyone and everyone in the topic was flipping their about it and how it would upset her if she saw it. Also, now she likes to make fun of him whenever she sees a post of his, doesn't matter what it is about. America NIB hates it. He thinks it's filled with a bunch a perverts and drug users.Unfortunately he lives there,and the only thing he thinks is good here is the soda.He loves Gingerale and Coca-cola. Quotes and Reception Trivia *NintendoIsBeast is Ghast's favorite user. *Started off as a confused user. * NintendoIsBeast's name is Quinton. He thinks that Matt is a stupid name. * People suspect that he's 13. * Is tagged with basically all of the tags on the wiki